theawfulshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 137 - A Tromatizing Experience
Episode Number: 137 Title: "A Tromatizing Experience" Recorded: 30 January 2009 Run Time: 3:45:23 File Size: 90.3 MB Description/Details Yeah, we talked a lot in the opening segment, and yeah, we let the phone games with Dan run a little long too. But can you blame us? It was a good time. And when you toss in a fun interview and a totally Troma SYN you can't help but stay for the full ride. Guest Lloyd Kaufman of Troma Entertainment, a living legend and a fun old perv pushed Leno aside to spend some time with the Awful fam. And to top it off, he propositioned Joel in a way that will speak to your soul. website | myspace Nerraux News *Imagine if it had been Hootie's testicles *Some people will do anything to get out of detention *Ahhh, the old "poop defense" *The police reported this? *Joel says: Throw the book at her! *Proof that gays can be just as unhappy as married heteros *When you're "Hoping" for a "Change" in your state of consciousness *Where do I sign up for the road crew? *So...the loser won? Games Keyz hosted a game of "Screw Your Neighbor" titled "The Stars of Tromaville". Questions #Long before donning his all too 80s suits on Miami Vice and appearing only a couple of times on Nash Bridges, this actor played Fletch & Boom Boom in the Troma blaxploitation flick "Black Fist". #Long before flipping letters with Pat, this actress got her feet wet in front of the camera screaming and generally being a cunt as Doris in the 1981 Troma film "Graduation Day". #Sometime between hosting a Christmas Vacation and Meeting Wayne Newton in Vegas, this Griswold Matriarch played Pixie Chandler in the Troma film "Pterodactyl Woman from Beverly Hills". #Before starring in a mass of movies in a variety of roles (like the memorable Mona Lisa Vito in "My Cousin Vinny"), this actress oddly enough played an uncredited role in the Troma epic "The Toxic Avenger" of "Health Club Girl". Mmmmm...Spandex...(drool)... #This notable writer/director/producer (who is of questionable sanity from time to time) not only produced a Troma film ("Sugar Cookies") but also appeared briefly in the Troma film "Battle of Loves Return". Of course this was way before "Platoon", "JFK", "The Doors" and all sorts of stuff like that there. #Way before portraying Loretta Lynn and slightly before going ape shit telekinetically at the prom, this lady worked as both Actress & Songwriter for the Troma movie "Ginger in the Morning" #It is amazing to think that an actor who successful career has spanned 53 years would have been in a Troma film, but before revving up his chainsaws as Lieutenant 'Lefty' Enright and being generally crazy as Frank Booth, this actor played the title role in "Mad Dog Morgan". #Just before hitting the big time in Orgasmo, Baseketball and of course South Park, this disturbed duo played the parts of Alferd Packer and James Humphries in the Troma film "Cannibal! The Musical". #This actor's career spans from playing Off. Ron Lipsky on "Hill Street Blues" to the more recent Mr. Big on "Sex in the City", but all of that was after his portrayal of Cowley's Office in the Troma movie "Waitress!". #He may have been credited as Sam Etic when he played Mr. Bergstrom on The Simpsons, but he did get correctly credited in his 60-some other films like "Kramer vs. Kramer", "Rain Man" and even the Troma film "Madigan's Millions" when he played Jason Fister. #Another older actor (so old that he's actually dead now) played in a slew of Troma movies long before having to wipe Billy Crystal's and Daniel Stern's asses on the dusty trail. #Before playing opposite Clint Eastwood in about a half dozen movies (and playing something else with him in bed - wink, wink, nudge, nudge, say no more), this actress played the title role in the Troma film "Suzanne". No orangutans in that one, though. #With two oscars, 4 more nominations and about 1,000 other awards for acting, it might seem odd this "taxi driving" actor just about got his start in not one but 2 Troma movies: "Hi Mom!" and "The Wedding Party". You talkin' to me? #You can't deny chemistry when you see it. And that is what you had when you match up Robert DeNiro and this avant guard director of many of Robert's films including...dramatic pause..."Hi Mom!" and "The Wedding Party". #Even before shaking his spatula at Vera and Flo in Mel's Diner, this often hair-impared actor played Smedke in the Troma flick Maxie (aka The Butchers) in 1970. #It just about broke my heart when I heard that the new Freddy Krueger might be played by this ex of Angelina Jolie. Sure I think he'll give it a nobel effort like he did in the Troma movie "Chopper Chicks in Zombietown". But c'mon...Freddy?? #Before holding Tim Robbins' dick in the bus league and teeing it up with Renee Russo, this...uh...Waterworld actor played parts in 2 Troma films: "Shadows Run Black" and "Sizzle Beach USA". #Just about the time she was hanging up her lifeguard suit (without the crotch eaten out of it, amazingly), this Scary Movie actress played the title role in "The Chosen One: Legend of the Raven". #An MTV veejay turned actress?? Oh, yes indeed. Just after her "MTV Prime" show and much before playing Alison "The Ax" Axelrod on Full House (I suddenly feel so dirty), she played Mae Clutter in the Troma movie "Chopper Chicks in Zombietown". #I have just about had it with these motherfucking actors in these motherfucking Troma movies! I think that may have been said in one of the deleted scenes by this actor in the Troma film "Def by Temptation". Answers #Philip Michael Thomas #Vanna White #Beverly D'Angelo #Marisa Tomei #Oliver Stone #Sissy Spacek #Dennis Hopper #Trey Parker & Matt Stone #Chris Noth #Dustin Hoffman #Jack Palance #Sondra Locke #Robert DeNiro #Brian DePalma #Vic Tayback #Billy Bob Thornton #Kevin Costner #Carmen Electra #Martha Quinn #Samuel L. Jackson Songs All music in this episode was taken from the Poultrygeist Soundtrack *''Revenge is a Dish Best Served Fried'' *''Slow Fast Food Love'' *''Generous General'' *''Longing to Live, Waiting to Die'' "(HFSIB) 3 Awful Years" Track Breakdown #Coming Soon. Links *Episode Homepage *Episode Download (Right-click and "Save Link as..." to download) Category:Episodes